User talk:Mafia Mettaur
--Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ey, new guy here! Just sayin', hello! First off, welcome, as the template says! Good to have you around. Unfortunately I'm not all that active around these parts anymore but if you let me know what's what, I'll see what I can do to help you out. So! What's the project you're thinking of working on, mate? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :If you're meaning to put their backstories into the articles, I'm afraid we can't do that as we can only put fact/canon on them. There are minor exceptions such as the relationships between the Survivors and the fan-made campaigns, but giving the Infected backstories is something we can't support. You have free reign over your userpage, though; If you want, you can put your theories there, just not in the main article namespace. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but aside from popular fan campaigns that have already been made, we don't support fan made content. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahh, okay sorry. ^^ Sure, I'll see what images I can dig up. Left 4 Dead 1 or 2? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:"Oh, this is gonna get bad..." Well what kind of screenshots do you need? I'll start you off directing you to a list of all images relating to the Infected. But if there's anything in particular you need lemme know. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Same here, I occasionally do careful playthroughs of each Campaign, I'm sure I find an Image to suit you. Is there a certain Action you want from them such as Attacking or Idle against a wall? Chris Thorpe 12:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heya! Care to do me a favor? Well, I think Jo pretty much covered it with her link, but if there's anything else I can help you out with let me know! I think that sounds like a really interesting idea. And if you like fanfiction: read mine! (sorry that was a shameless plug). =D Nightmirage 01:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so getting rescued ain't happening! Lemme just summarize what you require: Pics of the (Not-so) Common Infected (ie Surgeons) and Uncommons (ie Mudmen) to be used, preferably with 'em standing up and Idle. Is that right? These are the known Commons to me: Cop Nurse Surgeon Air Luggage Carrier Pilot Jumpsuits Patients Soldiers HazMat Guys Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Fallen Survivors Clowns Mudmen Overalls Construction Workers Riot Officers If there's any I missed, add 'em to the list. But is this what you require? Pics of all the Infected on the above list? Chris Thorpe 17:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Y'alright. Put a link to the page on my Talk Page and I'll see what I can do. Chris Thorpe 14:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Got some Semi-Commons right here: common_male_suit.jpg|A Common Infected in a Suit l4d_airport04_terminal0013.jpg|A TSA Agent l4d_airport04_terminal0015.jpg|A Baggage Carrier. l4d_airport04_terminal0016.jpg|A Pilot. l4d_hospital02_subway0002.jpg|A Soldier. l4d_hospital02_subway0003.jpg|A Cop. l4d_hospital04_interior0005.jpg|A Common Infected in a Maintenance Jumpsuit. l4d_hospital04_interior0007.jpg|A Patient. l4d_hospital04_interior0008.jpg|A Nurse. l4d_hospital04_interior0009.jpg|2 Surgeons and a Patient. l4d_hospital04_interior0010.jpg|5 Patients. l4d_hospital04_interior0011.jpg|Various Common Infected attacking each other. c3m2_swamp0003.jpg|A Common Infected in Overalls. Hope you find these useful. Enjoy! -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 11:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd point out that you missed the ride operators from the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. They were wearing white uniforms with the word 'STAFF' imprinted across the back.--Riot Infected 22:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC)